The Newfoundland Breeding Colony has been developed as a source of laboratory dogs affected with left ventricular hypertrophy (LVH) due to infracoronary left ventricle outflow tract obstruction and other spontaneously occuring heart defects. All have some form of hereditary subaortic stenosis (SAS) and/or pulmonary outflow tract obstruction.